


El mundo a nuestros pies

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Tragedy, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Saga acepta la propuesta de Kanon. Ambos consiguen hacerse con el poder del Santuario. Construyen un mundo a la medida de sus intereses y ambiciones, a pesar de las consecuencias y conflictos que deriven de sus actos. [Quizás alguien interprete tintes yaoi, aunque no es el propósito del fic. Elección del lector: leerlo como No Yaoi o leer entre líneas.] [Multichapter]





	1. Por nosotros

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. Por nosotros.**

 

–¿Cuándo lo haremos? –Kanon susurró al oído de su hermano gemelo.

–Aquí puedes hablar con libertad. –Saga giró la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos de aquel a quien había decidido seguir con devoción–. No hay necesidad de...

–Sí, sí, ya lo sé. –Interrumpió.

En aquella habitación, situada en el nivel inferior de la Tercera Casa junto a las termas que proporcionaban calor al edificio, la voz de Kanon podía sonar a volumen natural. No había necesidad de susurrar ni fingir que no existía. Saga se lo había repetido infinidad de veces, pero él estaba acostumbrado a comunicarse mediante gestos y miradas que su hermano podía interpretar incluso en la distancia y aún cuando su cuerpo permanecía amparado por las sombras. Con el paso de los años, su voz se había convertido en una cualidad prácticamente innecesaria. Solo Saga tenía el privilegio o la desgracia de escucharla y para hacerse entender por él, la mitad de las veces no era necesario articular palabras.

–Mañana por la noche –respondió Saga al fin–. Lo haremos después de que reporte ante Shion el informe de la misión de vigilancia de Cabo Sunion. Todos los cabos están atados.

–¿No te arrepentirás, verdad, Saga? –Kanon asomó la cabeza sobre el hombro del Caballero de Géminis.

–No.

–¿Por qué? –Entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, deseoso de recibir por respuesta lo único que cabía esperar de su gemelo.

–Por nosotros. –Saga pasó saliva y arrugó con rabia el papel que tenía en la mano.

 

El Caballero de Géminis servía con lealtad a Atenea, igual que el resto de sus compañeros de orden. Pero el guardián de la Tercera Casa tenía asignada una tarea adicional, impuesta por nadie excepto por sí mismo. Solo él se hacía responsable de la existencia de aquel que permanecía oculto a ojos del resto de habitantes del Santuario. Solo había una persona aparte de él que conociese a Kanon, pero parecía haberlo olvidado. O peor: obviado, relegado a segundo plano, uno en el que nunca debió dejarlo hundirse.

Kanon fue el detonante, el motivo por el que Saga decidió, en el último momento y tras sufrir un conflicto interior, el rumbo de su lealtad. Atenea no era ya su diosa, incapaz de garantizar una vida digna para su desgraciado hermano. Para Saga, Kanon era el único que merecía ver al mundo postrado a sus pies.

Muchas veces los gemelos se preguntaron por qué Shion dejó de visitarlos cuando había sido precisamente él quien los sacó del horrible orfanato en que los encontró para llevarlos al Santuario y ofrecerles una nueva vida. Al principio todo parecía fruto de un malentendido que no tardaría en solucionarse, por eso Kanon juró a las estrellas de la constelación de Géminis luchar por Atenea bajo su fulgor. Pero poco después, la única opción entendida como válida pasó a ser la de confiar ciegamente en aquello que el Patriarca había leído en los cielos. Los astros jamás entendieron de promesas y, a pesar de la fe que Saga intentaba contagiarle, Kanon se negó a creer en los milagros atribuidos a los dioses de la mitología griega.

Sin otra alternativa que se dibujase en el horizonte y conforme crecían, Kanon y Saga fueron tomando consciencia de su particular situación: que uno de ellos tuviese que vivir escondido, privado de identidad reconocida, obligado a ocultarse a la vista de todos por un designio fallido de las estrellas no era lo que entendían por "una nueva vida." Si antes de llegar al Santuario alguien les hubiese advertido de que allí el gemelo menor no sería nadie, quizás se habrían escapado a medio camino, y nunca habrían llegado a poner un pie en un lugar tan aberrante como el Santuario.

Saga tenía muy claro quienes no debieron haber jugado con la libertad de su hermano.

 

La situación en el Templo de Géminis se había vuelto insostenible en los últimos tiempos. Kanon se hundía cada día más en su miseria a causa de la acumulación de desgracias: la privación de libertad verdadera y el anonimato, que arraigaba en él en forma de pérdida de dignidad como ser humano, y la gruesa cadena que lo ataba a la Tercera Casa hacían cada día más profundo el corte que no dejaba de sesgar su vida desde que llegó al Santuario. Pudo haber huido, desaparecido, a quién le iba a importar. Maldición. Solo por Saga era que permanecía todavía en aquel inmundo lugar.

"Recinto sagrado" lo llamaban todos. Conocía bien aquellas dos palabras. Las había escuchado innumerables veces, pronunciadas por fieles bocas de todas las edades, que no parecían ser conscientes de que sus vidas no merecían ser sacrificadas en nombre de una diosa que jamás movería un dedo por nadie. Las escuchó incluso en la voz de Saga y las calló, tapándole los labios con sus manos, ahogando todo atisbo de aprecio hacia una deidad y hacia un sistema bajo cuyo yugo acabaron siendo prisioneros no solo de sí mismos, sino también de los muros y techos de la Casa de Géminis.

Así pues, antes de lograr que Saga cediese en su empeño de mantener fidelidad a una diosa de dudosa existencia por encima de su propio bienestar, Kanon tuvo que derribar, uno a uno, todos los muros tras los que se escudaba su hermano. Tenía las armas y sabía cómo usarlas. Conocía todas y cada una de las debilidades de Saga. No vaciló a la hora de ponerlas a prueba y mucho menos dudó que con sus estratagemas se alzaría con la victoria.

 

Aún así, no resultó fácil convencer a Saga de que el plan de usurpar el puesto de Patriarca tras deshacerse de quien fuera necesario era la única solución a la que podían aspirar para vivir como deseaban. Contemplaron aquel escenario varias veces, y todas les pareció igual de horrible y al mismo tiempo tentador. Hasta que, con el tiempo, antepusieron sus propios intereses al deber y a la disciplina. Concluyeron que su propia naturaleza y humanidad estaban por encima de cualquier juramento al que hubieran sometido sus voluntades.

–Por nosotros. –Ante el silencio de Kanon, Saga repitió lo que acababa de decir.

Lo consiguió. El gemelo menor saboreó el triunfo antes incluso de que éste se confirmase, pero escucharlo de boca de Saga resultó poco menos que placentero.

–Así me gusta, hermanito. –Kanon esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y abrazó a su hermano desde atrás, satisfecho por haber logrado que sucumbiese a su propósito de controlar juntos el Santuario–. Vamos a dormir. Esta será nuestra última noche de esclavitud. Mañana será el día en que tendremos el mundo a nuestros pies.

Kanon deshizo el abrazo y abandonó la habitación secreta. Saga se quedó mirando la multitud de papeles que, desperdigados sobre la mesa, conformaban el puzzle perfecto: la estrategia que durante días habían trazado para hacerse con el gobierno del Santuario. Apagó el candil que iluminaba la estancia y no tardó demasiado en seguir, una vez más, los pasos de su hermano.

 


	2. Diez años tarde

**2\. Diez años tarde.**

 

En los pasillos del Templo del Patriarca reverberaba el resonar de sus pasos, que poco a poco lo acercaban a las puertas tras las que se escondía un futuro incierto. Un porvenir desconocido, pero con toda seguridad, más atrayente y prometedor que aquel que les esperaba en caso de que las cosas continuasen siendo como hasta entonces. Enfundado en la armadura de Géminis, Saga dobló la última esquina y aminoró la velocidad. Allí estaban los dos. Piscis y Cáncer se encontraban en las posiciones que les fueron asignadas, tal y como les había ordenado al finalizar el entrenamiento matutino, transmitiendo por su boca las indicaciones que había acordado con Kanon la noche anterior.

–Estad alerta por si tenéis que intervenir. –Saga susurró al pasar al lado de los dos cómplices. Vio cómo inclinaban la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se dejó invadir por la emoción de sentirse importante ante dos niños de diez años que habían jurado lealtad ciega a su causa–. Cuando aparezca el hombre de la capa, dejadlo pasar.

Aunque todavía fuesen unos mocosos, Deathmask de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis se mostraron partidarios del cambio en cuanto Saga les comentó la posibilidad de construir un Santuario a su medida. Ambos chiquillos llegaron al lugar de forma desastrosa, contra su voluntad, engañados y arrebatados de los brazos de sus familias. Ellos tampoco guardaban un ápice de simpatía por Shion, y sí mucho rencor. Quizás contar con ellos no significase demasiado si lo comparaban con la cantidad de personas que llegarían a tener en contra si su plan fracasaba, pero poco importaba. Aún así, Saga consideraba, con acierto, que el potencial de combate de cuatro Caballeros de Oro estaba muy por encima de cualquier horda de rango de Plata que pretendiese hacerles frente. Sí, Saga pensó en cuatro, porque además de Afrodita y Deathmask, contaba con Kanon, aunque solo él sabía que su hermano albergaba el mismo poder que existía en su interior.

 

«Lo tenemos todo atado, no podemos fallar.» Kanon constató lo que Saga ya sabía. Durante meses había repetido, por activa y por pasiva, que si querían convertir el Santuario en un lugar distinto, debían comenzar por mover aquellas piezas que, como ellos, ansiaban el cambio. Así pues, aún desde las sombras y sin que nadie lo viese actuar, Kanon había movido casi todos los hilos que propiciaron el escenario perfecto que les permitiría efectuar el golpe de estado con garantías de éxito. Tras influir en las mentes de varios Caballeros de Plata y de Oro, los gemelos contaban, a día de hoy, con apoyo suficiente dentro del Santuario para alzarse con la victoria.

«¿Qué dices, Saga, vamos a por todas?»

«A por todas.»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por nosotros.»

 

Con decisión, confiando en la sincera naturaleza de sus intenciones, Saga golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. La respuesta por parte de aquel que se hallaba al otro lado no se hizo esperar. Cuando obtuvo el permiso para acceder al despacho del Patriarca, Saga se aproximó al gran escritorio tras el que se escudaba Shion.

–Enseguida te atiendo, antes necesito terminar de revisar estos documentos.

Hacía tiempo que Saga había adquirido como hábito el permanecer de pie frente a su superior y aguardar a que éste pudiese dedicar toda su atención a otra cosa que no fuese la pila de papeles que amenazaba con derrumbarse sobre la mesa. Paciente, miró cómo Shion cogía documentos, los comprobaba de arriba abajo con una fugaz mirada y los colocaba al lado contrario.

«Shion», pronunció para sus adentros. El hombre bajo cuyo amparo había llegado al Santuario diez años atrás junto a su hermano gemelo. «Kanon», resonó dentro de su mente. Saga recordó que la razón principal por la que estaba allí no era reportar al Patriarca la información recabada en Cabo Sunion. Todo continuaba igual en aquel remoto lugar. Cada vez que Shion lo enviaba allá en misión sucedía lo mismo: nada. Saga estaba harto de vigilar las aguas del mar que chocaban contra la pared de piedra y se colaban entre los barrotes de la prisión vacía.

Imaginó a Kanon en el interior de aquella cárcel, salpicado por las implacables olas y azotado por el viento del Mar Egeo. No hacía demasiados días que había barajado la posibilidad de encerrarlo allí. La propuesta que su hermano se había sacado de la manga le pareció vil y maquiavélica. Deshonrosa. No así los motivos que alegó para haberla pronunciado. Kanon fue tajante: si la única opción viable implicaba eliminar algunas piezas de todas las que había sobre el tablero de juego que simbolizaba el Santuario, era porque no existía alternativa válida para lograr lo que ambos deseaban: vivir con libertad.

–Bien. Caballero de Géminis, ¿cual es el reporte de su misión? –Shion levantó la vista, entrelazó los dedos sobre el escritorio y apretó los labios en un intento frustrado por sonreír.

–Todo sigue estable en Cabo Sunion. –Informó Saga con voz seca–. No he percibido ninguna energía maligna en sus inmediaciones.

 

Ascendió por las Doce Casas con extrema rapidez. No podía demorarse un minuto más. Con toda seguridad, Saga estaría a punto de terminar de relatar el insulso informe de misión ante Shion. Se coló en el Templo del Patriarca sin ser visto, amparado por la oscuridad de la noche y por la capa que cubría su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en una figura difusa, en la sombra andante que acostumbraba a ser. Corrió con sigilo, como solo él sabía hacer. Entonces los vio: apoyados contra las paredes, uno a cada lado del pasillo y frente a frente, estaban los dos muchachos cuya presencia Saga había anunciado la noche anterior: el despiadado sueco de cabello largo azulado y el macabro italiano de actitud chulesca. Para la corta edad que tenían, a Kanon le pareció que ambos estaban de vuelta de todo en la vida. Las expresiones hastiadas que no había dejado de leer en sus rostros desde la primera vez que los vio, le dijeron sin necesidad de palabras que las infancias de aquellos dos no habían sido menos terribles que la suya. «Al menos ellos tienen la suerte de no tener que vivir entre sombras.»

 

Todo parecía responder a lo previsto en la parte teórica de su confabulación: su hermano tapaba la supuesta vista que Shion podía tener de la puerta y, dado que había cumplido su palabra de dejarla entornada, Kanon se coló hábilmente en el despacho del Patriarca cuando vio que éste bajaba la vista para rebuscar en los cajones aquello que Saga le acababa de solicitar. Sincronización gemelar: virtud de la que siempre habían alardeado entre ellos, y que algún día el resto del mundo también conocería.

Gracias a un movimiento fugaz y certero, ensayado hasta la saciedad junto a Saga en la habitación secreta del Templo de Géminis, Kanon se situó en cuclillas tras la capa de su hermano y acto seguido realizó la siguiente acción descrita en el plan: agacharse junto al escritorio y quedar definitivamente, fuera del campo de visión de Shion.

–Kanon. ¿Has venido a espiar o solo a buscar a Saga?

El rostro del Caballero de Géminis se descompuso al ver cómo Shion alzaba la vista de los cajones, presentaba sobre el escritorio el objeto solicitado y pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano con toda tranquilidad. Un metro más abajo, la cara del agazapado Kanon no corrió una suerte distinta. Planes frustrados, mueca de desesperación.

–Qué bueno que estés aquí, Kanon. –Shion se levantó, dio la vuelta a la mesa y se situó frente al muchacho de quince años que clavaba las rodillas en el suelo–. Quería verte.

Un atónito Saga y un satisfecho Shion esperaron a que el gemelo menor se incorporase y, una vez recuperó su altura habitual, idéntica a la de Saga, continuó.

–Tengo algo que mostraros. A los dos.

Shion agarró a cada gemelo de un brazo, concentró la energía necesaria para ejecutar su habilidad de teleportación, y un segundo después no quedó rastro de ninguno de los tres en el despacho.

 

«¿Dónde mierda estamos?» Kanon escudriñó la estancia en la que habían aparecido, tratando de identificar algo de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Nunca había puesto un pie en aquel lugar. Hacía frío y no llevaba ropa de abrigo. Miró a Saga, que parecía haber entrado en estado de shock. «Justo ahora no, joder.»

–Es por aquí. –Shion entrecerró los ojos, sonrió y extendió el brazo para señalar la puerta que debían atravesar–. Acompañadme, por favor.

Salió de la habitación, confiando en que los gemelos seguirían sus pasos sin dilación.

–Saga, joder, reacciona. –Masculló Kanon. En cuanto el Patriarca desapareció de su vista, tiró de la capa de su hermano y acto seguido se colocó frente a él. Le golpeó la mejilla con la palma de la mano y le miró a los ojos–. El plan sigue en pie, ¿me oyes?

–Sí. –Saga asintió, aún poniendo en duda la posibilidad de salir airosos del embrollo–. Pero...

–El plan sigue en pie. –Kanon recalcó sus palabras con voz firme y el ceño fruncido–. No sé qué quiere enseñarnos el viejo, pero dudo que sospeche algo de nosotros.

–Yo tampoco creo que desconfíe, pero...

–Pero nada. –Kanon silenció con un dedo los labios de su hermano y tiró de su antebrazo.

 

Sin más demora, fueron al encuentro de Shion, que les esperaba unos metros más allá, en lo que parecía un pasillo semicircular.

–Bienvenidos a Jamir, muchachos. Es aquí. –Señaló la puerta que tenían enfrente.

Poco después, los tres accedieron al interior de una amplia sala que albergaba multitud de herramientas e instrumentos. Para los gemelos, resultó evidente que se trataba de un taller de trabajo.

–¡Mu! Puedes traerla.

Un instante después, surgido de la nada, apareció ante ellos el pequeño muviano que había obtenido la armadura de Aries no hacía demasiado tiempo, demostrando que había aprendido a la perfección la técnica de teleportación que el mismo Shion le había hecho practicar.

–Gracias, Mu.

Kanon y Saga miraron con desprecio la tierna sonrisa que el Patriarca dedicó al niño y volvieron la cara a un lado cuando éste revolvió sus cabellos en actitud cariñosa.

«Maldito seas mil veces, Shion.»

«A nosotros jamás nos trataste así.»

«El plan sigue en pie.»

«Por nosotros.»

–Atentos, chicos. –Shion pidió a Mu que se hiciese a un lado y presentó ante los gemelos un objeto oculto bajo una extensa tela.

Saga y Kanon no pudieron disimular el estremecimiento que recorrió sus cuerpos cuando el Patriarca retiró el cobertor y dejó que el brillo procedente del objeto iluminase el taller. Fascinante. Hermosa. La Pandora Box de Géminis refulgía ante ellos. Shion se aproximó a la caja y la abrió, dejando ver su contenido.

Kanon no daba crédito a lo que veía. Miró a Saga, que permanecía a su lado vestido con la armadura de Géminis que le correspondía por voluntad de las estrellas. Lo miró de arriba abajo, comprobando que todas las piezas cubrían su cuerpo. Desvió la vista hacia Shion, desafiándolo con la mirada, formulándole un sinfín de preguntas sin necesidad de usar su voz.

–Kanon. –Ante la reacción del gemelo menor, Shion se aventuró a hablar–. Cuando leí en las estrellas el destino que te esperaba, quise compensarte de algún modo, pero crear una armadura de oro no es fácil, y mucho menos cuando no se tiene ayuda. –Miró a ambos gemelos, que permanecían asombrados ante lo que estaban viendo–. Pero cuando Mu llegó al Santuario y aprendió las técnicas básicas que le enseñé, ya éramos dos muvianos para hacernos cargo de ella. Hemos tardado tres años, pero aquí la tienes. Es tuya por derecho.

Kanon continuaba embelesado por el brillo de la armadura de oro que tenía delante, pero sin dejar de mostrar recelo a pesar de la pasividad de su actitud.

Falta de apego. Anonimato. Encierro. Desconsideración. Sombras. Olvido. Rencor. Odio.

Diez años de frustración golpearon la puerta del corazón de Kanon clamando por salir. Lo consiguieron. Se liberaron. ¿En el peor momento? En el momento preciso.

–¡¿Crees que puedes comprarme con esto?! –Kanon dio un paso al frente, adoptando una posición ofensiva–. ¡¿Crees que la copia de la armadura de mi hermano puede compensar los años que he pasado muriendo en vida?!

Alzó el puño amenazante frente a su superior y provocó en el pequeño Mu una reacción de espanto. Saga permaneció impasible y sonrió ampliamente para sus adentros al contemplar la escena. Había deseado tantas veces que llegara el día en que Kanon se enfrentase a Shion...

–¡No tienes ni puta idea, Patriarca de pacotilla! ¡Llegas diez años tarde! ¡Esta mierda no tiene ningún valor para mí!

–Yo... lo lamento. –Shion bajó la vista, asumiendo su derrota, incluso delante de su discípulo. Los años pesaban y eran ya difíciles de soportar. Los errores todavía más–. Lo lamento, Kanon. No puedo hacer nada más por ti.

–¡Podrías morir e irte al infierno!

Kanon dio la espalda a Shion y se aproximó a Saga hasta suprimir toda distancia existente entre ellos. Apoyó la cabeza en la hombrera de su hermano y esperó. Con sumo cuidado, Saga deslizó hacia la mano de Kanon el puñal que había escondido en el interior de una de sus perneras antes de entrar al Templo del Patriarca.

Henchido de ira, Kanon empuñó con fuerza el mango del arma y se separó de Saga. En un veloz movimiento se lanzó contra Shion con la clara intención de atacarle. Le miró a los ojos, mostrándole toda la furia que llevaba dentro. No podía permitirse fallar.

–¡Muro de...!

Saga anticipó la intención de Mu e interrumpió la ejecución de la técnica con la que el niño pretendía proteger a su maestro. Lo agarró del brazo y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación sin un ápice de piedad. Avanzó hacia el pequeño, con paso solemne, mientras éste trataba de incorporarse y recuperar el aliento.

–No se te ocurra interponerte en nuestros planes, mocoso. –Saga adoptó la imponente postura que indicaba la preparación de Explosión de Galaxias. Estaba dispuesto a todo–. Por nosotros...

–¡Ma-maestro!

El puñal rozó la garganta de Shion, que continuaba impasible, aceptando cualquier pena que las consecuencias de sus actos pasados pudieran arrojar sobre él.

–Eres un cobarde Shion, siempre lo has sido. –Kanon aprovechó la proximidad para susurrar al oído del hombre al que detestaba–. No tuviste cojones para hacerte cargo de nosotros y nos abandonaste en aquel oscuro templo el mismo día en que llegamos. Aquella noche pasamos frío a pesar de dormir abrazados. Teníamos cinco años, ¡pero nos dejaste completamente solos! –La afilada hoja comenzó a rasgar la piel del Patriarca. Los ojos de Kanon no dejaban de destilar odio–. Teníamos miedo de que alguien nos separase y nos juramos que nadie lo haría jamás. Y mucho menos tú, con toda esa sarta de estupideces sobre las estrellas y la maldición del segundo gemelo. ¡Maldito seas tú, bastardo!

Gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Kanon ejercía más fuerza y el puñal comenzaba a clavarse en el cuello de Shion cada vez a mayor profundidad.

–Se rumorea que has vivido por más de doscientos años, Patriarca, que sobreviviste a la anterior Guerra Sagrada. –El gemelo menor se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando la consecución de la victoria que ansiaba obtener junto a Saga–. ¿Pero sabes qué pienso yo? Que no te mereces ni uno de los años que has vivido desde entonces.

–Quizás... –Shion tragó saliva con gran dificultad–. Quizás tengas razón. Doscientos años de vida son demasiados. –Comenzó a respirar de manera entrecortada–. Debería haber muerto hace mucho tiempo. Debería morir ahora en tus manos. Hace muchos años que mi vida no vale nada. –Su vista comenzó a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas que brotaban con total libertad–. Pero no dejaré que pases el resto de la tuya condenándote por mi muerte. Estoy cansado de vivir, Kanon. Lamento haber sido incapaz de cuidaros.

Bajó la guardia. A pesar de la barrera que había erigido para proteger a su orgullo, las palabras de Shion calaron profundo en él. Cesó la fuerza rabiosa que imprimía entorno a la empuñadura del arma y el Patriarca se la arrebató, haciendo alarde de la fuerza que únicamente brota de aquellos que ven la muerte ante sus ojos.

Shion alejó el puñal de su cuello y lo aproximó a su pecho. Lo clavó profundo, tan dentro de sí como se habían clavado los ojos de aquellos gemelos la noche que los encontró en aquel horrible orfanato. No era uno, eran dos. Solo podía haber un Caballero de Géminis, solo uno de los gemelos podía existir, y él no fue capaz de desafiar a las estrellas. Kanon y Saga acababan de demostrar lo equivocado que estaba.

Ahora, irónicamente gracias al último esfuerzo que hizo junto a su discípulo antes de morir, podría haber dos guardianes legítimos para la Tercera Casa. Pero él jamás sería testigo. Había llegado diez años tarde.

–¡Maestroooo! ¡No! –El pequeño Aries gritó desde el suelo antes de caer desmayado a causa del shock. Sus infantiles lágrimas no causaron impresión en los gemelos que, abrazados de pie frente los caídos, se vanagloriaban ante su triunfo.

–Por nosotros.

–Por nosotros.

 


	3. Aquí y ahora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**3\. Aquí y ahora.**

 

El cuerpo de Shion yacía inerte en el suelo. A pocos pasos, Mu también parecía haber perdido la vida pero, aunque en realidad pudiera parecerlo, en él todavía no se había extinguido; solo se había desmayado a causa de la impresión que le provocó ser testigo del suicidio de su estimado maestro.

Después de la vorágine, Kanon dio un paso hacia el cadáver y apenas tocó un extremo de la elegante túnica de Patriarca con la punta del pie, asqueado ante la truculenta visión.

–Cobarde. Mira que quitarse la vida delante de su discípulo. Es solo un niño.

Kanon llevó sus pasos alrededor de los cuerpos mientras intentaba calmarse. Con las manos en las caderas, observó a aquel cuya vida había sido arrebatada no por sus manos, tal como establecía el plan, sino por voluntad del propio Shion.

–Es curioso que unos estén cansados de vivir cuando otros todavía no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿verdad, Saga? –Alzó la vista para ver cómo su hermano asentía en acuerdo–. Maldito viejo, nos ha jodido hasta el último momento. No dejó que lo matásemos.

El rencor hablaba por Kanon, cuya actitud arrogante y orgullosa contrastaba con la que minutos antes había mostrado. Flaqueó en su propósito, casi hasta el punto de no culminar el plan en el que habían puesto hasta la última gota de esperanza. El puñal había sido arrebatado de sus manos en un instante crucial. Shion podría haber elegido vivir, e incluso contraatacar para que ahora el muerto fuera él. La arrepentida sangre que salpicó y ahora manchaba su cara, sus manos y su camiseta no era suya, pero podría haberlo sido. Sin embargo, el Patriarca decidió morir porque había vivido demasiado.

Siguió dando vueltas por la habitación en busca de la serenidad, al tiempo que examinaba algunas herramientas y se preguntaba en qué consistiría el proceso de creación de armaduras de oro que solo los muvianos podían llevar a cabo. « Hemos tardado tres años, pero aquí la tienes. Es tuya por derecho. » No hacía demasiados minutos que Shion había pronunciado esas palabras. Kanon miró hacia ella: la brillante segunda armadura de Géminis esperaba en el centro del taller a que él la reclamase.

–¿Crees que me aceptará si la llamo? –Apartó la vista de las piezas doradas y miró a Saga, que se había dignado a dar unos pasos en dirección al cadáver.

–¿Por qué no? Dijo que era tuya por derecho. –El Caballero de Géminis contempló con altivez a los dos muvianos a los que acababan de atacar–. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

–¿Alguna sugerencia? –Kanon se apoyó sobre una de las mesas de trabajo que encaraban la pared.

–No podemos dejarlos aquí. –Saga parecía preocupado, a pesar de que Jamir era un lugar remoto al que dudosamente podría acceder nadie excepto Shion y Mu. Aún así, alguien podría acabar encontrando las pruebas del crimen.

–Podríamos enviarlos a otra dimensión, aunque Mu todavía respira.

Kanon cruzó los brazos, como si con ello fuese a obtener la solución adecuada. Ninguno de los dos había contado con la posibilidad de tener que hacerse cargo de un testigo accidental. El plan que habían trazado contemplaba que la muerte de Shion se produciría en su propio despacho, en el Templo del Patriarca, al margen de miradas ajenas, y no en Jamir, delante de un niño inocente. Pero los imprevistos no pueden predecirse. Mu no debió haber estado ahí, igual que la segunda armadura de Géminis tampoco debió presentarse jamás frente a sus ojos. La deseaba, por supuesto. « Es tuya por derecho », había dicho Shion. Kanon no pudo evitar imaginarse una vez más vistiendo el brillo dorado, esta vez el propio, en el pórtico de la Tercera Casa al lado de su hermano, oteando ambos al horizonte mientras sus capas y cabellos ondeaban al viento. Así es como siempre debió ser: dos gemelos, dos guardianes para Géminis. Cuando tuvieron oportunidad, las estrellas no quisieron que el ilusorio escenario que se dibujó en las mentes de un par de niños recién llegados al Santuario sucediera en realidad, pero ahora, los protagonistas de esa ensoñación, lograrían materializar su mayor ambición. Ambos, de igual a igual, observando el recinto sagrado desde lo más alto, amparados por las columnas de la entrada principal del Templo del Patriarca, vistiendo las armaduras que por derecho les pertenecían. Así es como sería de ahora en adelante. No con la intervención de las constelaciones, sino gracias a ellos mismos.

–Quizás sería buena idea llevarlo de regreso al Santuario. –Kanon permitió a su consciencia regresar a la escena del crimen. Debían atender cuanto antes el grotesco panorama al que habían dado forma.

–¿Para qué? –Saga se mostró incrédulo y por un instante juzgó que su hermano había perdido la cabeza–. ¿Para tener otro enemigo que pueda oponerse a nosotros desde dentro?

–Más bien había pensado en aplicarle un delicioso Genromaoken y utilizarlo como escudo. Su Muro de Cristal es una técnica bastante efectiva. Cuando la perfeccione...

–Excelente visión de futuro, hermano. Serías un magnífico Patriarca. –Saga valoró la interesante propuesta y se aproximó a Kanon, felicitándolo por su calidad de estratega.

–Yo no quiero ser Patriarca. No me veo ocupando ese estúpido trono.

–Hmn... –Saga dirigió su mano enguantada hacia la mejilla de Kanon y retiró algunas gotas de sangre que habían quedado adheridas a su piel. –Quizás no ahora, pero...

 

–Maestro Shi... –Un hilo de voz que resultó inaudible para los gemelos escapó de la garganta de Mu. Alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se clavaron en las dos figuras idénticas que intercambiaban algo más que puntos de vista a pocos metros de donde se había desmayado. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y volvió a verlo. Sin vida. Tirado en el suelo como si no fuera nadie. El hombre que se lo había enseñado todo y del que todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender–. Shion...

A pesar de tener siete años y todo el derecho del mundo a deshacerse en lágrimas, Mu no se permitió llorar. Hizo acopio de toda la energía que quedaba en su cuerpo y activó su Cosmos en el único acto desesperado que se le antojó eficaz para escapar con vida de Jamir.

–¡No! –Kanon se lanzó contra el niño, apartando de un manotazo a Saga que, sin ánimo de estorbar ni detener la acción, se entrometía en el camino–. ¡Mierda!

–¿Qué...? –Saga se giró y miró hacia donde Kanon había saltado. Mu ya no estaba en el lugar en que había desfallecido.

–¡Joder! –El grito de Kanon resonó como un trueno en la habitación–. ¡Se ha teleportado a otra parte! –Los gemelos salieron corriendo del taller y comenzaron a moverse con desesperación–. ¡Hay que encontrarlo!

–¡¿Dónde diablos ha ido?!

 

Revisaron cada piso de la torre, cada rincón, encima, debajo y detrás de cada mueble. Salieron a la fría noche que envolvía las montañas del Himalaya, aún sin contar con ropa de abrigo, y rebuscaron entre cada conjunto de rocas, e incluso activaron todos sus sentidos en pos de recibir alguna señal del Cosmos de Mu, pero no hallaron ni rastro del niño.

 

Después de una hora de infructuosa persecución, los gemelos decidieron interrumpir la búsqueda y regresar al edificio.

–¡Joder! ¡No aparece! –Envuelto en los temblores provocados por el intenso frío, Kanon concentró toda su rabia y su Cosmos en el puño y golpeó la pared, dejando una profunda grieta junto a la puerta, en la fachada de la base de la torre.

–¡Se ha esfumado! –Saga echó un último vistazo a su alrededor–. ¿Dónde puede haber ido?

–Me temo que a no menos de diez kilómetros a la redonda. Vamos adentro –dijo entre dientes con rabia, frotándose los brazos, antes de desaparecer de la vista de su hermano.

La deliciosa victoria recién obtenida había encontrado un contrapunto en forma de amarga derrota: el único testigo del golpe de estado que habían perpetrado contra el Santuario, un niño de siete años, había huido delante de sus narices sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada.

Sin demasiado ánimo, volvieron al taller. Les esperaba el momento de afrontar la acción final programada en el plan que habían ideado para aquella noche: deshacerse definitivamente de Shion.

–Aquí acaba la farsa que este hombre ocultó bajo un disfraz de promesa. –Kanon sonrió con satisfacción mientras miraba al cuerpo inerte desde arriba, estremeciéndose todavía por el frío que había calado en sus huesos, pero también por la emoción de verse liberado por fin de la opresión de los grilletes que los cielos le habían impuesto–. Aquí y ahora empieza nuestra “nueva vida”, Saga.

Kanon se dispuso a ejecutar la técnica que haría desaparecer el cuerpo de Shion para siempre. Su Cosmos, alimentado y envuelto por todas las emociones y experiencias negativas que había acumulado durante diez años, pero también por aquellas que incluían el afán de supervivencia y el amor fraternal, se activó con toda su intensidad. A su lado, Saga se dejó embelesar por la visión que acontecía ante sus ojos. Por fin podrían dejar atrás una vida que no habían merecido, y juntos, construirían el futuro que, desde los cinco años, pensaron que realmente les esperaba.

–¡Otra dimensión!

 


	4. Maestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**4\. Maestro.**

 

Sin aliento. Tropezaba casi a cada paso que daba y caía una vez tras otra sobre el mullido sotobosque, que se empeñaba en amortiguar su lamento y se ofrecía a envolverlo en el abrazo que necesitaba. Estaba cansado de correr y caminar torpemente a intervalos, de no encontrar el lugar al que debía haberse teleportado con total precisión.

Los cálculos habían fallado. Todos.

Lo que se suponía que debió ser la entrega de un regalo, la armadura en cuya creación había trabajado junto a su maestro Shion durante tres años, desembocó en una impredecible agonía.

Amparado por la oscuridad de la noche y con el cuerpo entumecido por la humedad del bosque que desde hacía rato calaba en sus huesos, el pequeño Mu se resistía a dejarse caer hasta el fondo del abismo al que dos despiadadas almas de apariencia idéntica lo habían arrojado. Shion no le había enseñado a mostrarse débil ante la adversidad, pero él mismo no había predicado con el ejemplo. Su maestro había sucumbido frente a lo inesperado, teniéndolo a él por testigo. Fue toda una sorpresa para Mu enterarse de que Saga de Géminis tenía un hermano gemelo. Shion confió en él para que guardase el secreto, siendo éste el último acto de complicidad que se estableció entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que el secreto mejor guardado de la Tercera Casa fuera a volverse en su contra, o quizás Shion sí.

 

_–Maestro. –El niño examinó una vez más el conjunto de piezas brillantes que reposaba en un rincón del taller de la torre de Jamir–. ¿Por qué creamos otra armadura de Géminis? –Desde que llegó al Santuario, Mu había oído que existía una sola vestimenta por cada una de las ochenta y ocho constelaciones que protegían los cielos y servían a la diosa Atenea–._ _¿Es que Saga ha roto la suya y no se puede arreglar?_

_–Es necesario que haya dos, Mu._

_–No lo entiendo, maestro._

_–Pronto lo comprenderás. –Se acercó a su discípulo y revolvió sus cabellos en actitud cariñosa, como pocas veces hacía. Mu sonrió ante el gesto, cogió la pernera que había comenzado a pulir el día anterior y volvió a ponerse manos a la obra para terminar cuanto antes–. Esta noche nos visitará Saga._

_–¿Saga va a venir? –Mu abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la noticia. Salvo en contadas ocasiones, nadie excepto ellos dos solía poner un pie en la torre de Jamir. Shion siempre se había mostrado reacio a recibir invitados, a pesar de que Mu había insistido en que, alguna vez, podría dejar que Shaka o Aldebarán viniesen a jugar con él. «Lo lamento, Mu. Jamir no es lugar para diversiones», era todo lo que el niño obtenía por respuesta._

_–Ven, siéntate junto a mí._

_Shion salió al pequeño balcón que conectaba el taller con la libertad que la visión de las cumbres del Himalaya otorgaba a su vista. Oteó el horizonte, acertando a reconocer la presencia de nubes que anunciaban ventisca. Con tranquilidad, Shion agarró los extremos de su chaquetón y los cerró entorno a su pecho para abrigarse. Tomó asiento en el banco del exterior, en el que solía descansar después de las duras jornadas de trabajo que pasaba reparando armaduras. Esperó paciente a que el aprendiz de Aries se sentase a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, se fijó en que las piernas del pequeño seguían colgando del banco, pero la distancia que separaba sus pies del suelo ya no se descubría tan acusada como antaño. Su discípulo crecía a un ritmo vertiginoso que, dependiendo de la etapa, le pasaba desapercibido. No en vano Mu tenía ya siete años y pronto cumpliría ocho._

_–Esta noche iré a buscar a Saga al Santuario y lo traeré aquí. –Anunció el Patriarca–. Pero no debes asustarte cuando nos visite._

_–¿Por qué debería asustarme? –preguntó Mu, entendiendo que Shion se refería a que no debía tener miedo de Saga. El Caballero de Géminis era un compañero admirable y sereno, casi tanto como Aioros, aunque en los últimos tiempos su actitud se hubiese ensombrecido sin motivo aparente._

_–Porque Saga vendrá acompañado, no solo por mí._

_–¿Quién más vendrá? –La curiosidad invadió al pequeño muviano._

_–Verás, Saga..._

_Shion estuvo a punto de interrumpir su intención de desvelar el secreto, pero los cielos solicitaban lo contrario. Hacía algunos días que las estrellas de la constelación de Géminis se mostraban más refulgentes de lo normal, tal como las había visto tres años atrás, la noche en que sintió que la segunda armadura de Géminis debía ser creada al fin. En ambas ocasiones, los astros le dieron a entender que había llegado el momento de reclamar lo que a uno de sus protegidos le fue denegado durante años. La constelación de los gemelos, que diez años antes le había prevenido acerca de la dualidad de los niños que rescató del orfanato, ahora le indicaba lo contrario: Kanon debía vivir en libertad al igual que Saga._

_Y así lo hizo. Durante tres años, y con la certera ayuda de su discípulo, Shion se desvivió por crear, a espaldas del resto del mundo, otra armadura de Géminis para que el segundo gemelo vistiese el oro y defendiese la Tercera Casa junto a su igual._

_–Saga tiene un hermano. –Confesó, para acto seguido arrepentirse._

_–¡Ah! –Los ojos de Mu se abrieron como platos y sonrió ante la sorpresa–. ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Y dónde está? ¡Nunca lo he visto! –Dio un ligero salto en el asiento–. ¿Vive fuera del Santuario?_

_Cobarde. El Patriarca no fue capaz de responder. Se levantó y se internó en el taller. Cogió la pieza del torso y continuó trabajando en ella. Había preguntas ante las que no podía reunir el valor necesario para dar respuesta._

_–¡Maestro! –Mu entró corriendo tras él. Al ver que Shion retomaba la labor de pulir la pieza, imitó la acción en la pernera que poco antes había abandonado–. ¿Y esta armadura es para el hermano de Saga?_

_–Lo es._

_–¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó curioso._

_–Kanon. –Shion se limitó a responder con un nudo en la garganta, en cierto modo lamentando que solo él y Saga conociesen aquel nombre–. Es un buen muchacho._

_–¿Entonces habrá dos Caballeros de Géminis? –Mu parecía querer saberlo todo acerca del recién desvelado secreto._

_–Es la recompensa que merece._

_–Creo que se pondrá contento con el regalo._

 

Muerto. Shion estaba muerto. Ni un retazo de su Cosmos podía percibirse ya en el ambiente. Se había extinguido por completo entre las cuatro paredes del taller de la torre de Jamir. De forma miserable y ante sus ojos. Su maestro lo había sido todo para él. Jamás perdonaría a los gemelos haberlo atacado de aquella forma. No cuando se suponía que la entrega de la segunda armadura de Géminis debió haber sido un momento agradable para todos. Pero Kanon y Saga no lo entendieron así.

 

_–_ _¡Llegas diez años tarde! ¡Esta mierda no tiene ningún valor para mí!_

 

Mientras corría por el bosque, Mu se preguntó por qué la reacción de Kanon había sido la contraria a la que generalmente se experimenta al recibir un regalo. Un regalo en el que Shion y él habían trabajado durante tres años y que se suponía que debía hacerle feliz. ¿Por qué Kanon había dicho que aquella armadura no tenía ningún valor para él? ¿Acaso no quería ser Caballero de Géminis como Saga?

 

_–¡_ _¿Crees que puedes comprarme con esto?!_ _–Vio a Kanon dar un paso al frente, adoptando una posición ofensiva–._ _¡¿Crees que la copia de la armadura de mi hermano puede compensar los años que he pasado muriendo en vida?!_

 

Mu recordó que, tras ver las piezas de oro, Kanon parecía muy enfadado, y no pudo más que preguntarse qué significaba “morir en vida.”

 

_–Saga tiene un hermano. –Confesó Shion._

_–¡Ah! –Mu se sorprendió al conocer la noticia. Se alegró por Saga. Tener un hermano debía ser algo maravilloso–. ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Y dónde está? ¡Nunca lo he visto! ¿Vive fuera del Santuario?_

 

¿Por qué nunca había visto a Kanon? ¿Por qué nunca nadie había mencionado nada acerca de que Saga tuviese un hermano? ¿Por qué ni el propio Saga había comentado algo al respecto? «Si yo tuviese un hermano, todo el mundo lo sabría», pensó Mu. «Jugaría con él y le enseñaría muchas cosas, como Aioros hace con Aioria.» ¿Acaso Shion no le había explicado todo lo que sabía acerca de Kanon?

 

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por las mejillas de Mu. Brotaban en la misma intensidad a la que se movían sus piernas en la frenética carrera que lo llevaba a través del bosque, esquivando troncos, arbustos, e impertinentes rocas que se interponían en el camino hacia su salvación. El sabor salado de las gotas de desgracia se internaba en su boca y nariz hasta colarse en sus pulmones, que entre jadeos y sollozos, pugnaban inútilmente por regular una respiración cada vez más entrecortada y asfixiante.

–Maestro... –Mu cayó al suelo, mareado, siendo el rostro de Shion la última imagen que evocó ante sus ojos antes de sufrir lo que creyó una alucinación.

–¡Mu! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido, Mu?! ¡He sentido terribles perturbaciones en vuestros Cosmos!

–Viejo maestro...

 


	5. Jamir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**5\. Jamir.**

 

Doscientos sesenta y un años. Ambos habían vivido demasiado. Dohko de Libra sabía que, tarde o temprano, ese día llegaría. Aún así, no podía creer que ese instante se hubiera presentado al fin. Nunca pensó que él sería quien recibiese la noticia de la muerte de su compañero de armas. Siempre auguró que él sería el primero en abandonar este mundo. Pero aquel niño de siete años que se agitaba en la cama entre fiebres y sofocos había traído consigo la nefasta revelación. El cosmos y la vida de Shion se habían extinguido, lo había percibido incluso antes de encontrar a Mu en el bosque. Su mejor amigo había desaparecido para siempre, dejándolo completamente solo. En ese momento, él era el único que podía considerarse superviviente de la anterior Guerra Sagrada contra Hades.

Una hora de reflexión no fue suficiente para asimilar la cantidad de problemas que la muerte de Shion implicaba y todo lo que arrastraría consigo. El Santuario de la Orden de Atenea había quedado huérfano de representante. Y en aquel lugar, muy probablemente, un montón de críos que se creían Caballeros más que capaces para enfrentarse a cualquier adversidad, todavía ignoraban la repercusión que la falta de Patriarca podía llegar a tener sobre sus vidas.

Dohko miró a Mu. El pequeño muviano descansaba a intervalos y se estremecía a causa de la fiebre y los escalofríos. La humedad de los bosques de aquella región no tenía piedad con las personas que se perdían y vagaban por ellos durante horas, y mucho menos con un niño pequeño. Cuando lo encontró, y antes de verlo desfallecer, Mu había sido incapaz de explicar la razón por la que había llegado solo hasta allí. Para Dohko, resultaba de vital importancia que despertase cuando antes para esclarecer lo sucedido en Jamir.

–Maestro... –Mu entreabrió los ojos, que se presentaban terriblemente hinchados a causa de haber llorado demasiado.

–Soy Dohko. –Nunca le resultó tan doloroso pronunciar su propio nombre.

–Dohko... –Mu sollozó y se sorbió los mocos, en un evidente acto de infantil vulnerabilidad que no se molestó en disimular–. Mi maestro me dijo que si alguna vez le ocurría algo viniese junto a ti. –Balbuceó.

–Estoy aquí, pequeño. –El viejo maestro se aproximó al discípulo de su ausente amigo y le acarició los cabellos, dándose cuenta de que el paño húmedo que había colocado en su frente necesitaba ser repuesto con urgencia–. No tengas miedo.

–Viejo maestro... no sé qué hacer. –Una parte de Mu sintió que estaba a salvo, mientras la otra no pudo más que saberse completamente perdida en un mundo que había dejado de tener sentido para él.

–Mu... a partir de ahora debes ser aún más fuerte, tal y como te enseñó Shion. –Dohko tragó saliva e hizo de tripas corazón para poder continuar hablando–. Cuando te encuentres mejor, ¿podrás explicarme lo que pasó en Jamir?

El niño se giró hacia la pared, dando la espalda a Dohko. Cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y encogió brazos y piernas, retorciéndose hasta convertir su cuerpo en un ovillo cada vez más pequeño. Quedó finalmente en posición fetal y emitió una prácticamente imperceptible respuesta afirmativa antes de hundir la cabeza en la almohada, sin poder contener el llanto por más tiempo.

 

[En Jamir.]

 

Apretando los dientes y tensando la mandíbula hasta el punto de dañarse los carrillos, Kanon sumergió la cabeza en el agua caliente con la que Saga había llenado la tina. Tenía frío, tiritaba, y el calor que emanaba del líquido no conseguía regular la temperatura de su cuerpo pese a que casi hervía. Jamir estaba situado en uno de los puntos más altos de la cordillera del Himalaya, y él vestía manga corta cuando Shion lo teleportó hasta allí junto a Saga.

Su hermano, que ya había encontrado ropa con la que cubrirse en el armario de una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, avivaba el fuego recién encendido en la chimenea del salón. Él había tenido la fortuna de vestir la armadura de Géminis y verse protegido de las bajas temperaturas gracias a ella, mientras rastreaban el Cosmos de Mu en el exterior.

Podrían haber vuelto de inmediato al Santuario tras fracasar en la búsqueda del chiquillo, pero a Saga se le antojó pasar la noche en Jamir, tras alegar con sarcasmo que no siempre se presentaba la ocasión de disfrutar de un alojamiento exótico, con la despensa llena de comida, con todos los gastos pagados y con las impresionantes vistas que, al amanecer, podrían disfrutar desde cualquiera de las ventanas de la torre. Saga estaba convencido de que a Mu no se le cruzaría por la cabeza la idea de volver allí en un tiempo, y además, tenían las espaldas cubiertas por Piscis y Cáncer en caso de que el niño decidiese regresar al Santuario para hacer saltar la alarma, de modo que no había nada que temer. Dadas las circunstancias, no hizo falta insistir demasiado para que Kanon aceptase la propuesta. En cuanto éste vio la gran bañera colmada de agua caliente que había preparado, olvidó la existencia de las más que disfrutadas termas que había en el sótano de Géminis.

 

–He encontrado esto para ti. –Saga entró al baño después de unos minutos de ausencia y presentó ante Kanon lo que parecían unas vestimentas típicas de Nepal, similares a las que él mismo vestía. Cuando vio que la cabeza de su gemelo emergía de debajo de las aguas, continuó–. Abrigan bastante. Pero pruébate esto antes.

Sin añadir nada más, se marchó por donde vino, llevándose las telas de abrigo y dejando como única prenda disponible para Kanon lo que parecía la túnica del Patriarca que minutos atrás, y antes de hacerlo desaparecer, le habían arrebatado al cadáver de Shion.

–Gracias... –Masculló Kanon con desagrado.

Al quedar solo de nuevo, suspiró y se obligó a disfrutar de un baño bien merecido. La noche había sido intensa, casi tanto como los días anteriores e igual que lo serían los tiempos que estaban por llegar. Preparar el atentado contra el Santuario no había resultado fácil ni para Saga ni para él. Después de todo, las cosas no habían salido como esperaban, aunque al final habían logrado su propósito. No se sentían orgullosos por haber puesto en peligro la vida de un niño que se presentó involuntariamente entrometido, pero a ojos de ambos, el fin justificó los medios, y los dos entendían que Mu había sido el daño colateral cuyo precio estuvieron dispuestos a pagar desde buen inicio.

Kanon reposó la cabeza contra el borde de la tina y cerró los ojos, intentando alejar de su mente todo pensamiento que tuviese que ver con el incidente, y agradeció que su gemelo hubiese decidido preparar la cena y atender al fuego en la habitación contigua, permitiendo que pudiera bañarse tranquilo.

 

Minutos más tarde, Kanon hizo acto de aparición en el salón. La temperatura en aquella amplia estancia era agradable y se le antojó deliciosa, tanto como el olor que emanaba del puchero cuyo contenido su hermano removía con perseverancia. Al ver a Kanon pasar bajo el umbral de la puerta, Saga se lo quedó mirando. Lucía un tanto extraño enfundado en aquellos ropajes de Patriarca que le quedaban demasiado holgados. Shion era más alto que él y la túnica arrastraba, amenazando con hacer tropezar a sus pies descalzos.

–Preferiría no tener que vestirme con esta mierda. –Kanon se posicionó junto a su gemelo y reclamó un lugar frente al fuego, dificultando a Saga la tarea de continuar removiendo el guiso. Extendió las manos hacia la gran olla que colgaba sobre el fuego y esperó a recibir calor.

–Uno de los dos debería ponérselo en el Santuario –dijo Saga mientras se procuraba un cucharón y dos cuencos para servir la cena–. Aunque Shion haya muerto, el Patriarca ha de seguir existiendo. Al menos hasta que convenzamos a más gente y podamos mostrarnos en público los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Estoy ridículo con este vestido –dijo Kanon en tono despectivo.

–Te queda bien. –Apuntó Saga, en contraposición a las palabras de su hermano–. Y quedará mejor cuando le cojamos los bajos–. Llenó un cuenco y lo dejó sobre una mesa de escasa altura que había cerca de la chimenea. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con el otro. Después de eso, retiró la olla del fuego, liberando por fin las llamas, cogió un bulto de ropajes de una silla cercana y, al fin, tomó asiento en el suelo.

–Esto no abriga lo suficiente. –Kanon chasqueó la lengua, quejicoso–. Necesito ponerme ropa debajo, o mejor, cambiarlo por algo que abrigue más. –Arrugó la tela a la altura de su abdomen y acto seguido señaló las ropas que reposaban sobre el regazo de Saga–. Dame esas.

–Cógelas.

Kanon se sentó junto a su hermano, se deshizo de la túnica de Patriarca y cambió unas ropas por otras.

–Oh... qué gusto. En Jamir saben cómo vestirse para no tener frío–. ¿Dónde has dejado la armadura?

–Ahí arriba, en el taller. –Saga le tendió un plato de guiso y ambos se dispusieron a saciar el hambre–. Junto a la tuya.

 

Cenaron a la luz de las llamas, en silencio, con el crepitar de la madera atacada por el fuego y sus respiraciones como único aderezo ambiental. Cada uno para sus adentros, pensaron en todo lo que había acontecido en pocos días, y de qué modo habían sido capaces de cambiar sus desgraciados destinos impuestos por las estrellas. Habían perpetrado un grave crimen pero, desde su punto de vista, Shion también lo había cometido con ellos. Durante diez años.

–Siento que algo me conecta con ella. –Kanon interrumpió la calma del momento. Necesitaba comentar con su hermano la extraña sensación que lo invadía desde hacía rato–. Me refiero a la armadura. Siento lo mismo que cuando tengo cerca la tuya.

–Te llama. –Afirmó Saga, mostrando absoluto convencimiento en sus palabras.

–¿Tú crees? –Kanon se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en que quizás tuviese razón.

–Sí, porque a mí también me llama.

–¿En realidad son la misma armadura, verdad? Una creada a partir de la otra.

–Como nosotros.

–Vete al infierno, Saga. Lo jodes todo. –Kanon golpeó el brazo de su hermano y justo después apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Aunque se tratase de una afirmación sin aparente contenido de malicia, su gemelo se empeñaba en hacerlo rabiar siempre que tenía oportunidad, insinuando que era una copia de sí mismo. Pero al fin y al cabo, él también se las devolvía–. Me la probaré antes de dormir.

 


	6. Géminis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**6\. Géminis.**

 

El único rastro que de Shion quedaba en Jamir eran las manchas de sangre que permanecían adheridas al suelo del taller. En la habitación de trabajo, en el mismo lugar en el que Mu la había dejado, la Pandora Box contenía las piezas de oro que aguardaban pacientes a que llegase el momento de ser vestidas por su legítimo portador.

En el centro del taller, y acompañada por el charco de sangre que constituía el mudo testigo del crimen perpetrado por los gemelos, se erigía el contenedor que albergaba la segunda armadura de Géminis, la misma que no había cesado de llamar a Kanon y a Saga desde que horas atrás les fue presentada por el Patriarca del Santuario.

Antes de regresar al lugar en el que se desarrolló la escena del homicidio, los hermanos habían disfrutado de una agradable cena al calor de la chimenea. Era ahora cuando el tiempo dictaba que el deseo de Géminis debía ser concedido, del mismo modo en que el trabajo de Shion y Mu clamaba por verse recompensado.

Mientras avanzaba junto a su gemelo desde la cocina hacia el taller, Kanon mostró clara intención de cumplir su promesa: poco antes de acostarse en busca de un merecido descanso se enfundaría la armadura sobre su cuerpo, aún cuando su alma, al igual que la de Saga, se hallaba extenuada a causa de las emociones drenadas y de los esfuerzos realizados durante todo el día.

::

–Ahí la tienes. –Saga fue el primero en acceder a la estancia. Extendió un brazo en dirección hacia la Pandora Box y dirigió su otra mano hacia la muñeca de Kanon con intención de agarrarla e instarlo a entrar–. Es toda tuya, hermanito.

–Géminis...

Al principio los pasos de Kanon denotaron cierto recelo ante la idea de aproximarse a la gran caja dorada. El gemelo menor se mostró reacio a internarse de nuevo en la habitación en la que Shion había fallecido entre un mar de acusaciones y arrepentimientos. Como no cabía esperar que ocurriese de otro modo, la duda se instaló en los gemelos durante unos instantes. Analizar la situación en frío y con cierto margen de calma les hizo entender que quizás se habían extralimitado a la hora de tomarse la justicia por su mano. Al fin y al cabo, Kanon y Saga solo tenían quince años y ya cargaban con la muerte del Patriarca y con la huida de un niño de ocho años a sus espaldas.

–¿No vas a acercarte a ella? –Saga volvió a insistir al ver que su hermano se detenía a medio camino entre la puerta y el contenedor de oro–. Dijiste que te la probarías antes de irnos dormir.

–Déjame en paz, Saga, ya estoy yendo hacia ella, ¿es que no lo ves? –Kanon se indignó ante la exigencia del otro y retomó la marcha, esta vez, con pasos más decididos. Quizás en algún momento agradecería a Saga el haberle dado el impulso que necesitaba para recuperar la osadía en medio de la flaqueza.

Las yemas de los dedos de Kanon rozaron la Pandora Box y percibieron que en su interior habitaba un objeto que desprendía vida propia, un Cosmos particular que solo había notado en los momentos en que se hallaba cerca de la armadura de Saga.

–Es-está templada. –Sus ojos curiosos se clavaron en los del susodicho, que le devolvió una mirada cálida que lo animó a permanecer junto a Géminis.

La segunda cloth respondió al estímulo que propició el contacto con su futuro portador. Brilló con mayor intensidad y cegó a los gemelos con el fulgor que comenzó a desprender justo en el momento en que se abría para mostrar su contenido.

Un baño de luz dorada inundó el taller como presagio de lo que sucedería a continuación: aún sin recuperar la visión por completo, Saga avanzó unos pasos hacia Kanon, que en ese momento se presentaba ante él como un reflejo de sí mismo. Los dos se hallaban frente a frente, vestidos de oro y portando sendas armaduras de Géminis. Iguales. Dos. Uno.

Sin articular palabra alguna, Saga tomó el rostro de Kanon entre sus manos y aproximó su cabeza hacia la de su gemelo. Sus frentes tocaron la una con la otra al tiempo que ambos cerraban de nuevo los ojos. La conexión entre los dos hermanos gemelos a los que por fin el universo reconocía como legítimos guardianes de la Casa de Géminis se establecía de forma completa. El designio de las  estrellas, que actuó injustamente en contra de gemelos nacidos bajo la misma constelación que Saga y Kanon durante generaciones anteriores, al fin se dignaba a dispensar justicia.

::

La habitación escogida para pasar la noche quizás perteneció a Shion, o tal vez a Mu. Poco importaba conocer un nimio dato como aquel en un momento en el que descansar era la máxima prioridad.

Al acceder a la estancia, los gemelos únicamente hallaron una cama de grandes dimensiones, detalle que les llevó a pensar que, a pesar de no haber mostrado jamás indicios de amar lujos y privilegios, al ex-Patriarca del Santuario le agradaba dormir con suma comodidad. Otra particularidad que les llamó la atención y agradecieron fue que, al contrario que la cama que compartían en la Tercera Casa, esta se encontraba varios metros alejada de la pequeña ventana que se abría en el robusto muro de la torre, y cuyo cristal aislaba el interior de las inclemencias meteorológicas que se desarrollaban afuera. En ese instante, Kanon y Saga fueron más conscientes que nunca de que el clima del Himalaya era absolutamente opuesto al de Grecia.

El colchón resultó mullido al tacto cuando Kanon deslizó la mano por sobre la colcha de lana de yak que lo cubría. Al contacto pudo notar enseguida la calidez que ese tipo de tejido desprendía, por lo que no perdió un segundo antes de despojarse de las ropas que hasta entonces habían sido las encargadas de aislar su cuerpo del frío tibetano y sumergirse en el mar de cobertores bajo cuyo calor deseaba dormir a pierna suelta.

::

– Saga...  – Kanon se estremeció bajo las cobijas  y se aproximó a su hermano en busca de calor. Una noche más habían decidido dormir juntos en la misma cama, tal y como venían haciendo desde niños, y en aquella ocasión, el tierno acto de proporcionarse amparo mutuo se les antojó más necesario y reparador que de costumbre.  Las tupidas sábanas de Jamir aplacaban el efecto del gélido frío de las cumbres del Himalaya, pero la incómoda situación de saberse artífice y cómplice de la traición al Santuario se traducía ahora en una terrible sensación de malestar que volvía a congelar el cuerpo del gemelo menor de la cabeza a los pies – . ¿Crees que los dioses nos castigarán por haber traicionado a Shion y por hacer lo que hacemos?

–¿Acaso te arrepientes de algo?

A Kanon no le hizo falta que Saga plantease la otra parte de la cuestión. Su hermano mayor no solo se refería al crimen que acababan de cometer en Jamir, y que implicaba que ambos hubiesen atentado contra la vida del Patriarca del Santuario, sino también al hecho de haberse enamorado el uno del otro un par de años atrás y a las consecuencias que derivaron de la decisión de dar rienda suelta a un sentimiento tan puro, que nacía de lo más profundo de sus almas, pero que resultaba en extremo incomprendido por parte del mundo exterior.

–No. –Kanon valoró la situación en conjunto. Absolutamente todas las acciones, buenas y malas, que habían llevado a cabo desde que llegaron al Santuario a los cinco años de edad respondían a una justificación, si bien de carácter más o menos lícito y moral según a ojos de quien se presentase pero siempre amparada por el vínculo gemelar que los unía de manera singular–. No me arrepiento de nada, Saga, porque solo ahora siento que somos verdaderamente libres.

–Pienso igual que tú, Kanon. Además, compartirnos tantas cosas de las que podríamos arrepentirnos que creo que va siendo hora de asumirlas una a una y continuar viviendo siendo lo que somos.

–Tienes razón.

–Ahora durmamos. –Para poner punto y final a la conversación, Saga fortaleció el abrazo en el que se habían envuelto, depositó un beso en la frente de Kanon y le acarició el cabello. Si para él todo lo sucedido desde que se citó con Shion en el despacho del Patriarca había resultado traumático, no quería imaginar lo que significaba para Kanon. En cuestión de pocas horas, su gemelo había liberado multitud de emociones que durante años se acumularon en su corazón mientras sostenía la daga con la que Shion finalmente se había dado muerte. Ambos necesitaban descansar y dejar el pasado atrás–. El día ha sido largo y mañana debemos regresar al Santuario.

::

[Al día siguiente en los Cinco Picos.]

 

El desayuno que Dohko recién había preparado desprendía un olor suculento. Desde la habitación en la que había descansado desde que llegó a Rozan, Mu acertó a distinguir el aroma de té verde acompañado por los de mantequilla y huevos fritos. No perdió demasiado tiempo en vestirse. Mientras desplegaba las ropas que reposaban sobre la silla que halló junto a la cama, el niño pudo comprobar que, con toda seguridad, las prendas habían sido lavadas y acomodadas por el Viejo Maestro.

El trayecto hasta la cocina resultó más largo que otras veces que había visitado la cabaña. Mu solo era capaz de dar pasos cortos y torpes; se sentía todavía algo débil a causa de la convalecencia y no había recuperado aún todas las fuerzas. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que llegó a los Cinco Picos, pero a él le parecía que habían pasado semanas. El esfuerzo realizado al ejecutar su efectiva técnica de teleportación para huir a tantos kilómetros de distancia de Jamir lo había dejado exhausto.

 

Al acceder a la cocina, Mu tomó asiento en la silla que se presentó libre ante sus ojos y asió la jarra de bebida humeante con ambas manos. El líquido se deslizó caliente por su garganta y lo ayudó a recuperar la temperatura corporal que la noche anterior había descendido drásticamente hasta enfriar su cuerpo. Los huevos fritos que aguardaban en el plato tenían un aspecto delicioso. No demasiada gente conocía las dotes culinarias de Dohko, pero el paladar y el estómago de Mu habían tenido el placer de gozar de sus manjares en las ocasiones en que visitó Rozan en compañía de Shion durante su etapa como aprendiz de Caballero.

–Veo que has iniciado el camino de la recuperación, pequeño.

La voz de Dohko sonó a sus espaldas, cada vez más cerca, hasta que notó su presencia junto a él. Mu no se volvió, puesto que aún le resultaba difícil mirar a los ojos al mejor amigo que tuvo su maestro. Las escenas de la muerte de Shion todavía resultaban demasiado vívidas en su memoria, y el hecho de que éstas se entremezclasen con los recuerdos que de él atesoraba desde la más tierna infancia no ayudaban a recomponerse en el terreno emocional.

–Shion siempre me dijo que soy un superviviente.

–Lo eres, Mu. –La mano de Dohko se posó sobre la espalda del muchacho–. Puedes estar convencido de ello. Además, eres un Caballero de Oro, y para nosotros, realizar sacrificios, afrontar penurias y confrontar a la mismísima muerte es algo a considerar cotidiano.

–Pero todo eso también resulta injusto, Viejo Maestro.

–Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé. Y alegando dichos motivos no pretendo justificar crímenes ni traiciones. Lo único que deseo es que recuperes las fuerzas para comprender que todo suceso ocurre por alguna razón. Quizás por mero designio de las estrellas y aunque escapen a nuestro entendimiento.

–No... no soy capaz de comprender por qué Saga y su hermano gemelo asesinaron a Shion.

–Tampoco yo, Mu, pero tal vez algún día tengamos la oportunidad de desvelar los enigmas que nos permitan saber qué impulsó a ese par de gemelos a actuar de tal modo.

En respuesta a la rabia contenida, Mu soltó los cubiertos y apretó los puños sobre la mesa. Hablar de manera transparente con Dohko resultaba para él un arma de doble filo. El Viejo Maestro contaba con amplia experiencia en digerir infortunios. Mu conocía gran parte de su historia: con apenas dieciocho años, el ahora anciano que trataba de calmarlo había visto morir a todos sus compañeros de batalla en una cruel Guerra Sagrada excepto a Shion, y quizás solo en el consuelo que le otorgaba la veneración que sentía hacia la diosa Atenea fue que Dohko había hallado la fuerza que le permitió ser capaz de canalizar frustraciones durante más de doscientos años. Aún así, la sola idea de que el Caballero de Libra dedicase un ápice de su corazón a intentar comprender los actos de Saga y Kanon provocaba una reacción adversa en Mu.

–A juzgar por sus palabras diría que... no le cuesta demasiado trabajo empatizar con la mente de ese par de criminales. –Mu clavó sus ojos en los de Dohko y estableció un reto entre sus miradas–. ¡Diría que no lamenta el asesinato de Shion!

Como acto reflejo, Mu dio un salto en la silla y acto seguido se llevó la mano a la mejilla en pos de mitigar el dolor. La palmada que el Viejo Maestro acababa de descargar sobre su rostro le hizo abrir los ojos y arrepentirse ipso facto de la acusación vertida contra aquel ante quien debía guardar el máximo respeto.

–Yo no... yo no quería, maestro.

–No digas nada. –Dohko se alejó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina dispuesto a abandonar la habitación–. Solo mide y asume tus palabras y tus acciones futuras y actúa en consecuencia. –Se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta antes de añadir la sentencia final–. Hay veces en que no podemos borrar las huellas que dejamos en nuestras vidas y en las de los demás.

–Maestro...

–Créeme Mu. En este momento quisiera tener delante a esos dos chicos para decirles exactamente lo mismo que a ti. Sois muy jóvenes, muchacho, los tres tenéis toda la vida por delante. –Dohko se volvió y miró fijamente al discípulo de aquel que había sido su mejor amigo, su amado Shion–. Quizás Kanon y Saga no atiendan a razones y no tengan la más vaga intención de escuchar lo que pueda aconsejarles un viejo como yo, pero a ti, Mu... –Tragó saliva y concluyó–. A ti tengo la suerte de poder advertirte: no desperdicies un solo segundo de la tuya.

Dohko retomó el paso interrumpido y el sonido de sus pisadas fue menguando conforme se alejaba de la cocina, hasta dejar de oírse. El Caballero de Libra había salido al exterior y la cabaña quedaba atrás. Mu permaneció sentado en la silla frente al plato cuyo contenido ya no le resultaba apetitoso. Estimó que toda la fuerza se le había ido por la boca, y en cuestión de un instante volvió a ser el niño de ocho años que recién había sido testigo de la muerte de su maestro. De nuevo se sintió morir por dentro, y notó cómo en sus entrañas se abría paso un volcán frente a cuya palpitante acción devastadora resultaba prácticamente imposible contener la rabia e impotencia. Solo la voz de Dohko, que llegó a su alma vía Cosmos, consiguió aplacar la ira que amenazaba con volver a despertar en él.

« Si necesitas algo más de mí, podrás encontrarme junto a la cascada. »

 


End file.
